The present invention relates to a blend of a polyolefin or polyester and a melt processable low molecular weight liquid crystalline compound.
U.K. Published Patent Application 2,008,598 discloses a polymer composition comprising 20 percent or less, based upon the total weight of polymeric material, of a first rigid polymeric material with the balance being a second polymeric material composed substantially of flexible molecular chains. The first polymeric material is dispersed in the second polymeric material in a microscope region of one um. or less. Foreign counterparts of this application include Japanese application No. 54065747, French application No. 2407956, West German application No. 2847782, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,218.
European Patent Application No. 0030417 discloses the addition of a liquid crystalline polymer to at least one other melt processable polymer (e.g., a polyester) to improve the melt processability thereof. British Patent Application No. 8017685 discloses the addition of a liquid crystalline polymer to polytetrafluoroethylene. British Patent Application No. 8035800 describes the addition of a liquid crystalline polymer to a nonliquid crystalline polymer.
It is, however, desirable, to provide a method by which the viscosity of melt processable polymers such as polyolefins and polyesters can be modified while minimizing the effect upon the mechanical properties of the polymer by addition of nonpolymeric compounds thereto. Such viscosity modification will desirably result in processing and/or productivity advantages such as lower processing temperatures and pressures, faster extrusion rates, etc.